Revealed
by kateyjavier
Summary: I really suck at summaries so just read the story!


Revealed

Revealed!

XXX

by KateyJavier, PrincessMeyrin023, RoseYuuki

It was a boring summer day for Echizen Ryoma who is now going to be a sophomore. It was just five months ago when he was still a freshman. He was somehow excited of the upcoming new Tennis club regulars. But he also thinks of someone, none other than of the one and only – _Ryuuzaki Sakuno_.

"_I know that it's five months ago, but why do I keep mentioning Ryuuzaki in my mind? What's my problem?" _he thought to himself while looking at his cat, Karupin. "Meow," Ryoma hugged his cat, a hug that's not ordinary, a hug that is not just for a pet, but Ryoma gave his cat a hug that is for Sakuno, "Sakuno, I want to see you again," after saying it he felt sleepy and slept.

The next day Ryoma went to a sports shop. When Ryoma found the grip tape he wants, a girl with auburn coloured hair got it first, "Hey! That's mine, could you please hand it over?" Ryoma asked, the girl faced Ryoma and they are both surprised. "Ryo… Ryoma-kun!" the girl shouted. "Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma was blushing inside. He never thought to see Sakuno again.

"Uhm, what are you doing here Ryuuzaki?"

"Ryoma-sama, I'm just here to buy a grip tape for my racket, but since you told me to hand it over, here…" Sakuno said while handing the grip tape to him.

"Oh, it's okay Ryuuzaki, you take it, but owe me one grape Ponta!" he smiled.

"Ryoma, okay!"

Sakuno bought the grip tape and Ryoma waited for her. Sakuno and Ryoma went to a vending machine to buy two Grape Pontas.

"Uh-oh, Ryoma…" Sakuno sighed as she looked to Ryoma. "Why Ryuuzaki, you don't have coins again?" he asked. "Gomenasai Ryoma-kun…"

"Hn… it's just like what happened when we first meet… Mada mada dane, Sakuno!" he laughed while walking closer to the vending machine to buy his and Sakuno's Ponta.

"_Ryoma… Ryoma-kun is laughing?I never saw him laugh like that, I'm glad that you smile Ryoma-kun,"_ Sakuno thought as she gazed to Ryoma.

"Huh, what's wrong Sakuno?" he wondered. Sakuno just smiled and looked at him.

**Ryoma's POV**

_She looked at me that way again, as if she wanted me so much. Yeah – she wanted me so much since we are first years. But I know something has changed, maybe she don't want me anymore… Ryoma, baka!_

**End Ryoma's POV**

**Sakuno's POV**

_Ryoma-kun… you did not change… you're still the same. You are still the cocky roockie first year tennis Seishun Gakuen regular I've met. I'd wish you changed even for a little bit. I wished I could confess to you, but… I do not…_

**End Sakuno's POV**

"Hey Sakuno and ochibi!" one of her senpai, Kikumaru Eiji interrupted her.

"Kikumaru-senpai?!" she shrieked.

"Che!" Ryoma lowered his white Filla cap to cover his eyes.

"Ay, ochibi and Ryuuzaki-chan are dating!" Kikumari joked.

"NO!" both of them blushed in shades of red and yelled loudly.

"Calm down, okay?" he just smiled.

Kikumaru waved goodbye and left the two.

"Have you finished your Ponta Ryuuzaki?" the prince of tennis asked her.

"Almost, Ryoma-kun," she answered.

"Okay, after you finish, can I tell you something?" he softened his voice.

"I'm finished Ryoma-kun, can you tell it now?" she was a little bit curious.

"Have you still felt the same way to me Sakuno?" he whispered.

"What do you mean, Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

"I mean, do you still like me Ryuuzaki-chan?" he added.

"Why?" she wanted to cry.

"Because Sakuno… I like you…" he bent his knees to kiss her lips.

When their lips met, Sakuno was surprised while Ryoma closed his eyes.

After a minute, Sakuno broke the kiss. "I still felt the same way… Ryoma…" she whispered and kissed Ryoma back.

They are kissing in the **PUBLIC** park, so almost all of the people saw them. Unfortunately, Fuji saw them and since Fuji had his camera, he took pictures of the couple and grabbed his phone. With a big grin in his lips, he called Eiji and Momo. "Want to see something extraordinary?"

"Yes!" the two of them answered. Fuji then instructed them and ended up saying to go to the park. When they approached the park, they saw Ryoma and Sakuno hugging and kissing.

"So young, so young…" Momo sang softly.

"Ochibi and Ryuuzaki?" Eiji was a little bit confused.

Ryoma and Sakuno stopped, they saw Momo, Eiji and Fuji around them and was surprised. Sakuno blushed and fainted while Ryoma said "uh-oh".

All of them asked Ryoma about what they see. They kept the secret but when the school year started, they also started to spread the secret!

**THE END**


End file.
